


Under The Stars

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and I was having shit writer’s block, based on a quote, its really cute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 17:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: “I promised myself I would never fall in love with you. But it was four am, and we were laughing way too hard. I felt happy for the first time in a long time, and I knew I was screwed.”





	Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the smut I've been promising, but it'll be out soon! I've just been struggling with writer's block and personal issues. But fear not, let this stave your hunger a bit more.

**_“I promised myself I would never fall in love with you.”_ **

 

“What do you mean you’re leaving Unsolved? Brent I have to have someone else with me or I can’t do this series.” Ryan whimpers helplessly. 

“I’m sorry, Ryan. But I have other projects of my own. Find someone else to fill in the spot.” He replies sympathetically. 

“In a day?” Ryan stared at him in disbelief. 

“If anyone could do it, it would be you, Bergara.”

He left. 

Ryan balls his hand into a fist and shakes it at the empty space that once occupied Brent. His rage only lasting for moments as the rage deflated and fist falling to the side of his leg. He turns on his heel and goes towards the bathroom. 

He needs to leave this place, immediately. 

He already feels his face heating and tears threatening. He just had so much passion for this project. He worked so hard to even be given a chance. 

“Fuckin Brent!” He growled, slapping the sink and gripped the edge of the white polish. 

Ryan didn’t dare to look at himself, his knuckles were turning white and hot tears of frustration ran down his cheek. A flush is heard and Ryan tries to wipe away the tears but it’s too late. 

“I don’t think the sink has anything to due with Brent, Ryan.” 

Ryan knows that voice. It’s Shane. Ryan forces a smile and grits, still not letting Shane see him in this condition. 

“Well, it should.” 

The sink is ran and after some shuffling there’s a semi wet hand on his shoulder. It’s comforting. 

“What’s wrong?” 

It’s filled with concern, genuine concern and Ryan couldn’t help but sigh in defeat. 

“Unsolved. I-I worked so hard for management to even consider letting it have its own series. And now- now fuckin Brent is leaving as my co-host and without a fuckin co-host I can’t do the show.” 

“I’ll do it.”

“What?”

“I’ll do it. I’ll be your co-host. Well- if you want me of course. I didn’t bring my resume for the interview- my bad.” 

Ryan stared at Shane but couldn’t help the smile that sprouted. “Are-are you serious?” 

“Yeah, if it’s this important to you. I will.” 

Ryan smiles brightly, shaking his head as he couldn’t even produce words, he was so overjoyed. “Yes, I mean- yes!” 

Ryan hugged Shane, holding him in a warm embrace. “Thank you,” Ryan whispered. “thank you a fuck ton, man.” 

Ryan pulls away, blushing hard as Shane looks down at him in shock. Ryan felt like he overdid it for a moment, but then Shane smiled. He laughed. 

“Of course, when’s my first day, boss?” 

 

**_“But it was four am.”_ **

 

Shane sputtered a laugh, his head tipping back and the moonlight capturing his features beautifully. “Wait- wait, so you’re telling me that aliens were involved. And- and they what? Probed him?” 

“No!” Ryan says, wheezing as he rolls his eyes. His eyes never leaving Shane’s face. “Well yeah, but that’s not all that probing does!” 

Shane huffs, trying to regain his breath. “What- how does someone bring that up in a conversation? ‘Uh, you know what happened to me, Susan, I was abducted and probed. And you’re complaining about your drapes?’” 

“He said they were in a deep conversatio-“

“Bet that probing went deep.” 

They both burst out laughing, holding their sides. 

They weren’t suppose to be out this late at night. But Shane had invited Ryan to a late night picnic in the meadow passed the park and they ended up staying longer than they expected. But neither were complaining.

Ryan wiped the tear from his eye as he looked over at Shane, who, was still laughing. Ryan’s laughter deflated into a soft, loving smile. He couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t help witnessing the small crinkle of Shane’s eyes as he laughs, how his small lips stretch with joy, how his eyes light up, and his nose scrunches. 

Shane’s laughter, it’s beautiful, but it dies down and a smile is left in its presence. Shane opens his eyes just to see Ryan’s staring. 

And to Ryan’s surprise, Shane stared back, the same smile on his lips. 

 

**_“And we were laughing way too hard,”_ **

 

“Only with you, Bergara.” Shane chuckles, those eyes crinkling again. 

“You love it.” 

Shane smiles, he bit his lower lip and nodded. “Yeah, maybe a little too much though.” 

“Hey! What does that mean?” Ryan asked with a laugh, tapping Shane’s shoulder. 

“It’s make believe! Aliens, ghost, demons, oh my!” Shane shakes his hands and rolls his eyes. 

Ryan shakes his head and looks up at the sky. They remain silent for a few minutes before Ryan spoke up. 

“You see that star?” He asks, pointing to one of the abundant stars that occupied the sky. 

You could practically hear the eye roll from Shane. “Yes, I see that particular star from the millions in the sky.” 

Ryan rolls his eyes but dismissed the snarky comment. “Aliens.” 

Shane was not expecting that, a confused laugh left him as he looked over at Ryan expectantly. “Excuse me?” 

“Aliens. They could live on that star.” 

“Okay- no, Ryan no.” 

“You can’t say that! Perhaps there are aliens that go to the stars. You don’t know- we don’t know for sure.” 

“But the stars?” 

“I don’t see why not.” 

“What are they going to do with burning gas?” Shane asks, his eyes now trained on the sky above them. 

“I don’t know. Surfing?” 

They looked at each other, grins wide as they burst out laughing again. Shane’s laugh however rang through the empty meadow. 

“Y-You think,” He tries to start, but their laughing gets in the way. “Yo-you think that the aliens surf on stars on their free time?” Shane finally asks, only making them giggle out louder. 

Their shoulders were rubbing against each other’s, teeth showing and head tilted backwards. Their whole body shook with their stupid philosophy. 

“Shooting stars!” Ryan giggles, he looked over at Shane who was smiling from ear to ear. 

Shane let out a few more chuckles as he shook his head. “Good lord, Ry.” 

 

**_“And I felt happy”_ **

 

“What? It’s a possibility!” Ryan argues, even though he himself finds the argument folly. 

“And- and what? Meteors are their disco balls?” Shane asked. 

Ryan looked at Shane and wheezed. “Perhaps! We don’t know!” 

“God, you’re such the character, Bergara.” 

 

**_“For the first time”_ **

 

“I thought my character is a cool one.”

“God, no, it is. Never change.” Shane says quickly. 

Ryan felt a blush overcome his cheeks, Shane must have saw it because his eyes went from the sky to Ryan’s face. 

“Never change yourself, Shane.” 

“What? Never change my skepticism?” 

They were staring into each other’s eyes now, their hands was centimeters from one another. 

“Yeah, and I’d never change my believing.” 

“So you’re my believer to my skepticism?” 

 

**_“In a long time.”_ **

 

“Yeah. Exactly.” 

Shane bit his lower lip, his fingers now brushed against Ryan’s, almost hesitant. Ryan bit the bullet however, and intertwined their fingers together. Both of their eyes looked down at their more than platonic hand holding. 

Ryan was the first to break his gaze on their hands and stared instead at Shane’s face. Waiting for some type of response. But Shane held his hand back, so that must be good. Was it?

Finally, Shane looked up at Ryan and did what Ryan can only call scanning his face. Looking for some type of requited emotion. 

 

**_“And I knew”_ **

 

Ryan leaned forward and Shane must have caught and jumped at the memo. Their lips were centimeters apart before brushing ever so lightly against one another’s. 

Ryan’s eyes fluttered closed and Shane’s free hand cupped Ryan’s face. 

They kissed under the stars that night. 

 

**_“I was screwed.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I have another one shot in the making, not the smut even though that is still in the works, but a angst one. I'll probably post it in another three to four days, but don't quote me on that. It's a sad one so it has to be really sad for my standards. 
> 
> I really like that quote and I just had to make it into a shyan one shot because how can I fuckin not. 
> 
> Sincerely,  
> Leah.


End file.
